When traveling at transonic speeds, many aircraft employ actuators (e.g., dynamic control surfaces, engines, etc.) to reduce drag and enhance aerodynamic properties. The aircraft may adjust control surfaces such as flaps and slats operatively coupled to an aircraft wing, or elevators or rudders operatively coupled to an aircraft tail, to compensate for effects of transonic airflow. The aircraft may adjust the dynamic surfaces to mitigate an effect of a change in a flight condition or an operating condition of an aircraft component.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used herein, the terms “coupled” and “operatively coupled” are defined as connected directly or indirectly (e.g., through one or more intervening structures and/or layers).